hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoot McMahon
|name = Shoot McMahon |kana = シュート゠マクマホン |rōmaji = Shūto Makumahon |japanese voice = Yūji Ueda |english voice = D.C. Douglas |manga debut = Chapter 200 |anime debut = Episode 86 (2011) |gender = Male |age = 28 |eyes = Black |hair = Brown (Manga) Purple (2011) |blood = AB |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Morel Mackernasey (Master) |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Extermination Team |occupation = Unidentified Beast Hunter |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Extermination Team Member |type = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 78) |abilities = Imprint Conversion Disembodied Hands Hotel Rafflesia |image gallery = yes}} Shoot McMahon (シュート゠マクマホン, Shūto Makumahon) is an Unidentified Beast Hunter,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 Knuckle Bine's partner and a disciple of Morel Mackernasey.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Appearance Shoot is a tall, thin man with no eyebrows and pale skin. He wears a long ponytail on the left side of his head and has purple hair. He wears a long, purple robe with a large flowing sleeve on his left side, and a large piece protruding at the asymmetrical collar. Underneath his left sleeve, Shoot is missing most of his left arm aside from his shoulder, which is tattooed with a red star. Personality Shoot has a timid personality and is often afraid of taking advantage of opportune times to attack an enemy. His prudence makes him a good counterpart to Knuckle, as he counterbalances the latter's impulsiveness. He was willing to let thousands of people die for the sake of saving billions of others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 231 When the fight begins with Youpi, he becomes inspired by Gon and is able to fully unleash his power, overcoming his timidity and injuries.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 By his own admission, he does not like hurting others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 211 Plot Chimera Ant arc Shoot insisted on joining Chairman Isaac Netero, his master Morel Mackernasey, and Knov on their mission to exterminate the Chimera Ants. However, possibly due to how easily he gets intimidated, he had to team up with Knuckle against two other assassin candidates picked by Netero within one month, and was left waiting in a town next to the border of NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 On that same day, Knuckle and Shoot recapitulate the rules in a bar, and Knuckle insists on fighting their opponents first and smiting them down. About 12 days later, Shoot observes Knuckle fight against Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck, thinking that they have already won Knuckle over and resolving to ambush them on their way back.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 However, he is too scared to act. On the eve of the deadline, Shoot rebukes Knuckle for being too soft on his opponents, who even criticize him for it. He comments that if Knuckle does not want to go to NGL, he might just give them his tile, although they would refuse. Knuckle retorts that Shoot has spent the whole month skulking around, but the latter replies he will find the following day.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 209 When the appointed time comes, Shoot and Killua split off from Knuckle and Gon and head into the woods to fight. Preparing himself for the confrontation, Shoot declares he does not like hurting people, but that Gon and Killua have shown him there are times he must fight out of respect. He attacks Killua with his disembodied hands and is impressed with Killua's skill with his yo-yos. He quickly closes the distance and strikes him, taking note of his slowed reaction speed. As soon as Hotel Rafflesia deprives him of his left eye, Shoot attacks again, but this time Killua manages to dodge, causing Shoot to wonder if the previous hit was a fluke. He sends out his disembodied hands again, one of which hits Killua in his blind spot. When Shoot moves in to attack, however, Killua dodges again. Suddenly, Killua charges at him, knocking his hands aside. Seeing electricity around them, Shoot states he does not want to be electrocuted and jumps back. His words affect his opponent deeplyHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 and Shoot ends up winning the confrontation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 The following day, the defeated Gon and Killua accompany Knuckle and Shoot to the border of NGL. The two witness the death of the Chimera Ant Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Shoot then explores the nest together with Knuckle, and they are horrified to see the state Kite is in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 With a combination of Hakoware and Hotel Rafflesia, the two manage to subdue him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 During the two days before their rendezvous with Gon and Killua, Shoot observes themHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 to assess whether they can handle seeing Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 When the appointed time comes, the Extermination Team members, except Netero and Palm Siberia, meet up and Shoot frees Kite from his cage. He then looks as Gon lets himself be pummeled by the manipulated Kite. The group rides a train to the Republic of East Gorteau. When Shoot notes that Gon seems to have lost his fury, Morel explains he is "coiled up" like a spring. They dine at a restaurant. That night, I.R.S. disappears and Knuckle invites Gon to test out his Nen. Morel challenges Gon, saying he's having second doubts and that he must prove his determination and power by punching him, pretending he is Neferpitou. Shoot shivers upon feeling the bloodlust in Gon's Rock. When Gon stops and is declared to have passed the test, Knuckle and Shoot are charged with taking out Menthuthuyoupi, one of the three fearsome Royal Guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 The group splits up in the prescribed pairs until the night of the Selection. Killua informs everyone the process has probably already begun. Knuckle is disgruntled that he has to just wait while people are killed by the thousands, he lashes out at Shoot, who however states that if they fail, billions will die. Shoot corners him by pointing out Knuckle has no solution to offer. One night, Knuckle feels Cheetu heading his way. He resolves to stop him, fearing he will acquire a powerful Nen ability by coming in contact with the King. Shoot agrees to accompany him, but demands that he calls Morel first. Knuckle informs his teacher Cheetu is still roaming freely, and Morel hangs up on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 That morning, Shoot and Knuckle are ready to ambush him, but Cheetu changes his course. Knuckle is about to pursue him but is stopped by Shoot. They realize the one who alerted Cheetu is a flying Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Some time later, Gon phones Knuckle, who gushes about their actions to stop the Selection, adding that their actions caused Morel and Knov to spring into action to prevent further deaths; however, that might leave them too exhausted to fight the Royal Guards, leaving the task to the four of them unless they decide to call in reinforcements. He asks for Killua's opinion, but Gon cannot reach him. They decide to meet up in Mandai, halfway between their current locations.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 When they do, they are still unable to reach Killua. Gon notices a pack of collared dogs has followed the two Beast Hunters, and Shoot explains they have been fed by Knuckle. Knuckle gets flustered and, on the verge of tears, states that he has had no choice but to abandon those who would refuse his help. Unbeknownst to him, his outburst of emotion leaves a favorable impression on Meleoron.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Eventually, the Squadron Leader introduces himself and the four are contacted by Killua. Morel tells them Knov is unfit to continue, but that he has managed to plant all the exits.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 Two days before the attack Knuckle leads a strategic meeting which Killua and Ikalgo attend too. They brush up on their roles in the upcoming attack before Killua takes charge. When Gon insists on rescuing Palm, Shoot replies that worrying about her is an insult to her resolve, and convenes with Killua that if she has been captured, they will jump right into a trap as soon as the invasion begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 By slipping into the rallying crowd gathered in Peijin, the Extermination Team members gather in Knov's pocket dimension. Ten hours before the attack, Morel, his disciples, and Meleoron discuss how to get into the room closest to the palace without exposing themselves or shutting themselves off from their surroundings. Knov volunteers to keep tabs on the Royal Guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 Six hours before the attack, Shoot reflects that he cannot worry about others when he is the most anxious and that the fate of mankind rests in his hands. Ten minutes before the appointed time, the Extermination Team members begin to move towards the Royal Palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 The team decides to charge in from the entrance closest to the throne room, the one by the central staircase. Knuckle, Shoot, and Meleoron's target is Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 Shoot is surprised that Killua and Ikalgo can manage to fight so close to the start of the mission. When the former begins wondering again if the King really hurt himself, Shoot announces they have three minutes left and asks if it is worth thinking about that at that time. One minute before the attack, Shoot walks to the exit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 At Morel's signal, he goes in after Knuckle and Meleoron.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 As soon as they turn the corner, the Extermination Team members find themselves in an unforeseen scenario: aura shards rain from above due to Zeno Zoldyck's Dragon Dive, which only Killua recognizes; Neferpitou's En cannot be felt; and Menthuthuyoupi, who was supposed to be elsewhere, is standing on the central staircase. Shoot pauses momentarily to prevent Menthuthuyoupi from attacking the invisible Knuckle and Meleoron by mistake. When Gon charges at the Royal Guard, Shoot is dumbfounded for a moment, then realizes that he moved in the event that Meleoron and Knuckle had been killed by the shards while undetectable thanks to God's Accomplice. He tears up with admiration for his companion's determination and finds his own. The Hunters' worries dissolve when they see the Royal Guard being pushed slightly to the right, understanding that Knuckle punched him to activate Hakoware. Shoot stiffens momentarily upon being enveloped in Neferpitou's ominous En, a chance that Menthuthuyoupi seizes to unleash a destructive strike.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 Shoot's right leg is severely injured in the blast. With his disembodied hands, he attracts the Royal Guard's attention to allow Morel to slip past him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 Finding strength in himself after being cornered, Shoot rides atop one of his hands and covers his right eye. His ferocious assault pushes Menthuthuyoupi in his defenses for a moment, allowing Shoot to return Morel's pipe to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 After only a few seconds, however, Shoot suffers grievous injuries, but he continues to attack without sparing a thought for his own life. He succeeds in stealing one of Menthuthuyoupi's eyes with Hotel Rafflesia.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 By punching himself with his own hands, Shoot manages to avoid a particularly dangerous attack but soon collapses to the ground, at the edge of death. Before Menthuthuyoupi can finish him off, Knuckle reveals himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 The Royal Guard chases him and Shoot attempts to fly and then crawl away, determined not to pass out so Hotel Rafflesia will not be deactivated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 When Knuckle ventures too far, Menthuthuyoupi goes back. He sees Shoot but, deeming him too weak to pose a threat anymore, he walks away without killing him. Knuckle returns and helps Shoot up, but, figuring out the Royal Guard's thought process, becomes furious and swears to avenge Shoot. Shoot feels that he should stop him, but ends up begging him to hit Menthuthuyoupi for him. Knuckle accepts and leaves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 However, he returns shortly afterwards, picking Shoot up and carrying him away before the Royal Guard unleashes a tremendous explosion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 Shoot passes out before Knuckle can avenge him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 While he is unconscious, Knov takes him to one of his Nen dimension rooms to get him medical attention.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Shoot is seen again in the hospital recovering from his injuries with Meleoron by his side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Shoot is later seen again with Knuckle, Palm, Meleoron, and Ikalgo, all looking at pictures of a flock of Small-billed Swans sent to them by Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Shoot has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has demonstrated considerable combat prowess by briefly holding his own against Menthuthuyoupi, a Royal Guard, by himself, although he suffered nearly fatal wounds. With Knuckle's assistance, he was able to seal Kite's manipulated body. His low confidence in his abilities has often proven an obstacle for him, but Gon's example allowed him to discover his own determination, allowing him to attack Menthuthuyoupi with no regard for his own life. He is very observant, noticing Killua's electric attack before the latter could carry it out. His Nen abilities allow him to compensate for the loss of his left arm effectively. Advanced Strength: Shoot's exact level of physical strength is unknown, but it is enough for him to push Killua back with a palm strike, although the blow caused no lasting damage to him. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Shoot can move so quickly that Killua's slightest distraction allowed him to close the distance between them before the younger Hunter could react, although he managed to avoid the ensuing blows when not under the effects of his brother's conditioning. He noticed electricity around Killua's hands and retreated before the latter's ability could connect. While riding his hand, he becomes extremely fast, dodging and redirecting many of Menthuthuyoupi's attacks despite their number, and once managing to touch the Royal Guard's body. Enhanced Agility: Shoot has an excellent sense of balance, as seen when he effortlessly rode one of his floating hands with it moving at very high speed and changing direction continuously, all the while standing on only one leg. Immense Endurance: Shoot seemed unfazed by the grievous condition of his leg after Menthuthuyoupi's first attack, nor did he relent after suffering potentially lethal injuries on his whole body. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Shoot is adept at close quarter combat, which he uses to activate his main ability, Hotel Rafflesia, as well as to exploit the blind spots it creates. He seems to attack primarily with his right arm, using palm strikes or hooks. Expert in Tailing: Shoot is exceptionally talented in chasing his target without them noticing. He observed Gon and Killua for weeks without either of them detecting his presence despite their incredibly sharp senses. Nen . He specializes in manipulating three hands that he uses as controllable projectiles or as distractions to land a blow and activate Hotel Rafflesia. The repeated disappearances and reappearances of his birdcage and especially of the hands seem to suggest they are conjured. Since he does not like hurting others, Shoot made his main Nen ability one that can be used only by hurting someone, so he would resort to it when he had no other choice and thus no qualms about it. Another ability of his enables him to turn small objects into two-dimensional imprints on his right hand. He is an extremely capable Zetsu user who went undetected by Gon and Killua for nearly one month. He also appears to be proficient at Shu, as he is capable of infusing his floating hands with aura. During the attack on the Chimera Ants, following an intuition, Shoot covered his right eye, which, together with the excitement of feeling cornered, increased his strength. Battles Quotes * (To Killua) "I don't like to hurt people... but... you two showed me there are times when you must fight, out of respect!" * "My ability only activates when damage is inflicted... so I only use it against those I don't mind hurting." * (To Knuckle) "Because if we lose our cool now... '''billions' of people will die!!"'' * (To Gon) "For us to try to find her is an insult to her resolve." * (To Knuckle) "Please Knuckle...!! That bastard...! He looked at me... like I was '''dirt'!! That son of a bitch!! Get him for me!!"'' Trivia * Shoot's name is derivative from a commonly thrown baseball pitch in Japan known as the shootball; Knuckle, Palm, and Gyro are all similarly named. * The hands Shoot levitates are all left hands. Coincidentally, he lost his left arm. * Since, after the Chimera Ant Extermination mission, Morel was being considered for a promotion to Triple-Star Hunter,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 it is possible there was also talk of granting Shoot one star, since to become a Double-Star Hunter one's disciple must have received one star.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Shoot's stats are: Intertextuality and References * Rafflesia is a genus of parasitic flowering plants, famous for their smell that resembles rotting flesh. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:شوت_مكماهون fr:Shoot_MacMahon ru:Шут_МакМахон Category:Male characters Category:Beast Hunters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Extermination Team